Feathers and Frost
by shishiyos
Summary: He knew of an old tale that talked about a red string that connects two people together. He spent his lifetime realizing his other side was empty. She spent hers waiting for him in the next life to come. (A Collection of Rainbow Snowcone Stories).
1. Strings

_Feathers and Frost - A Rainbow Snowcone Collection (Tooth x Jack)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters written. All rights respectively belong to their owners.

* * *

i. strings

setting: canon verse

* * *

 _"What a strange being you are._

 _God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me sitting all alone in the dark."_

* * *

If there was one thing Jack never had the chance to explore when he was human, it would be the possibility of love. Falling in love.

Not that he actually had the time for it, anyways.

He was a kid, barely eighteen years old. He convinced himself that the love he had for Emma and his family was enough during those times. Food was scarce. Happiness found its way around him in different little ways that doesn't involve any romantic connections.

Romantic love was a luxury he couldn't afford.

Maybe give it a few more years, if he lived long enough. He could have joined the military, earned money, pay back his parents, and ensured his sister had the life she deserved. Maybe after that he'll find someone to settle with.

Maybe it could've been that brown haired girl with the hazel eyes that lived a few blocks ahead. Jack would always exchange playful glances with her.

There was also that girl with short dark hair who would always accompany him fishing during the weekends.

Or it could've been that blonde haired beauty that recently moved into town. She barely gives him any attention but Jack was undoubtedly attracted to her.

He knew that in the future he would have to carry on their lineage, considering he was the only son. However, the concept of marriage had been so technical that it was something he would push at the back of his mind.

But apparently, fate had other plans. When the ice cracked and he was set plummeting down the icy water, he was gone almost instantly. The moon shone over him and brought him back, but not in the way he expected.

He was now Jack Frost. A spirit. A soul. He was no longer human. He was reborn into a new spirit with a blank slate of a mind ready to be molded into something much greater.

* * *

Loneliness was a familiar feeling and he knew she shared it too. It didn't take long for Jack to find out the difference between humans and non-human entities like him. Not all humans can see him but any other creature can, apparently. Either way, nobody really stuck around much. He was the embodiment of winter and nobody liked feeling cold.

She didn't like the cold.

In the years he felt alone, he finally found one who could see him. She was human for sure but maybe it had something to do with her just being as isolated as he was.

She knew that he wasn't human. Still, she was terrified when she saw him.

"I've read about you in my book. Have you come to.. nip my nose?" She asked coyly. Her bright green eyes were filled with curiosity and her long blonde hair was down to the ground.

Love at first sight, probably?

"No, I don't really do that." He replied.

He spends the next few days visiting her lone tower and they instantly clicked.

She really was lonely. He could tell by the way she wouldn't stop talking... and he found himself melting in her warmth.

That was what she was to him. She melted his heart of ice.

He didn't realize he was also freezing her in the process.

"Oh, Jack. It's getting really chilly now." She would tell him after a few hours of spending time together.

He would feel ashamed. "I'll go. I guess... I'll visit you tomorrow, then?"

He couldn't spend much time with her. He needed to remind himself that wherever he goes, he brings the cold and it's too much for her tower. She wasn't built like him.

He reached for her hand and as soon as it touched her, she pulled it away.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Maybe he should stop visiting her.

He couldn't stop the guilt building in his chest whenever she'll start rubbing her palms or when she brings out her blanket for her to wrap herself in.

He didn't come back the next day, and even the day after that.

* * *

The day when he finally decided to come back, she wasn't in her tower.

* * *

The town was filled with festivities. The people were dancing on the streets and the music were everywhere. Every corner of the street was painted in in purple and yellow.

The sun was high up and the place was warm. It was no place for Jack Frost.

He glanced up to one wall where there was a painting of a woman with short brown hair, holding hands with a man. But the bright green eyes stayed the same.

 _The princess is getting married!_

Indeed, it was no place for Jack Frost.

* * *

He took comfort where there was snow.

He found himself back to the lonely mountains and the endless lands of snow where he seems to naturally blend in. To be alone was an adventure, honestly. As far as he knew, he was the only one quite of his kind.

Until another day came and he was stood face to face by a woman, with her bright blue eyes looking into his.

" _You're… just like me."_

She had the power to manipulate ice and snow, too. However, he was certain that she was still indeed human.

She had platinum blonde hair that she would put into a messy braid. She was overly anxious most of the time and her most obvious quirk was how she would never take her gloves off.

"It's because everything I touch turns ice cold. I can't eve-"

"Let me help you, okay?" He cut her off. "I'm here."

She smiled.

He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the feeling of another person to talk to. To be with another being that wasn't another pesky creature that couldn't even communicate with him properly.

He realized that she was almost always locked up but he was certain that she had a choice whether or not to go out. It was her fear. She was unable to control what she had and for that, she was absolutely terrified.

"I have a responsibility, Jack. One day, I'll have to go out there and rule this kingdom and I can't do it, not if I'm like this." She said.

"What's so wrong with it? It's pretty great, if you ask me."

"Exactly my point, Jack. They're not you. They're normal."

Of course, he couldn't possibly grasp that concept. He never had anybody. Jack's heart dropped at the thought.

"Not like me, huh?" He said disappointingly.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yeah, I guess I'll never be like them or you, even."

She was silent for moment.

He continued, "I will never know how it feels. You have people."

He stood up and grabbed his staff. "I need to go."

She sighed then she nodded her head. She didn't even spare him a look.

Jack went away.

He realized, that despite how alike they were they were also very different. He tried to help her in any way that he could bust just like a blizzard; he could not even contain her. She was strong and passionate but her fears were holding her back.

He thought he was able to help her, but maybe all he did was just hold her back with the comforting thought that there was someone else out there like her and it was okay for her to live her life alone and afraid.

That was what kept him going, right? The thought of finding something new. _Someone_ new.

Jack flew away and this time, he never went back.

* * *

He knew of an old tale that talked about a red string that connects two people together. As time passes the strings get shorter, bringing the two people closer together. When finally the two people meet, they spend the rest of the lifetime together.

What if for those whose lives were cut short? Were there people who were not around to find out who was at the other side of the string? Or were there people who spent their lifetime looking but ends up finding the other end of the string empty?

What if, simply, some strings were not meant for one lifetime?

Those that had been reincarnated into someone or something else brings their strings with them with the other end still trapped a millennial ago.

Who knew, really?

Jack was not ready for the adventure of the lifetime when he met the Guardians. He was specifically not ready when he was reacquainted with his life before being a spirit.

He could thank the Guardian of Memories for that.

Speaking of her, she was another story to tell. She was an aged soul trapped in a petite body. Her iridescent feathers cover her whole physique and her hummingbird-like wings hummed behind her as she buzzed off in a flash.

He had a lot of questions and he found himself coming back to her palace as much as he could.

He grew familiar with her bright purple eyes and the way she talked life like there was no tomorrow. He was pretty much welcomed in her home and that was apparent by her mini fairies that completely adored him.

For once, he appreciated being welcomed.

One night, he took the honour in accompanying Toothiana on her nightly shift collecting teeth in Burgess. Among all the other Guardians, she had the busiest load. Jack always made time to help her out wherever part of the world she would be.

"And that's about the last of it for tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Boy, that was exhausting."

"You'll get used to it, Jack." She giggled. "Come, I want to show you something."

He didn't ask. He tailed along when she flew away quickly. She took to a big old tree in the middle of the town. They settle down on its branches. From where they were, there was an overlooking view of the town. Snow covered the roofs of the houses and the streets as well.

"I guess you also did your job well tonight, hm?" She nudged him playfully.

"It is almost Christmas, after all. I needed to get the Christmas mood going, you know?" He said with a small laugh.

"Indeed you have!"

The more time he spent with her, the more he felt at ease with the world. Tooth was always busy, no doubt but it was a constant reminder that there was always a reason to go out and about in the world.

They shared their quiet moments too. After all the collecting and flying around, the two find time to just sit down and talk.

"Hey, thanks for always being here with me. I appreciate it." Tooth said.

Jack just smiled. "You're a busy bee, Tooth. You need it."

"You do know I have my fairies, right?"

"Oh yeah? Where are they now?"

"Let's just say some time alone with Jack Frost is kind of nice too."

"I enjoy alone time with the Tooth Fairy herself, as well."

Tooth laughed, "BT is going to kill me. She literally has the biggest crush on you."

"And as if _you_ don't?" He teased.

Tooth blushed, "Oh well. The things you get into when you're basically immortal."

"That includes seventeen-year-old winter spirits, true?"

"False. You're basically more than a hundred years old, Jack."

They shared a good laugh. It was these moments that they both looked forward to each time they would meet. It was the small reassuring touches of Tooth that reminded Jack that he was not alone anymore.

"I really like how you don't even try to hide that you like me, Tooth."

She just rolled her eyes and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you still up with helping North and us with his deliveries this Christmas?" Tooth asked, completely changing the subject.

"Of course." He said as he laced his fingers into hers.

"And next year?"

"Sure."

"What about next year?"

"I'll have to check in with my secretary."

Tooth laughed.

She then slowly unlaced her fingers and then stood up. "Rest time is over. I have another round to do in Beijing. Are you coming?"

"Count me in."

As she flew away, Jack found himself tailing behind her again. He felt drawn to the fairy, as if he was being pulled wherever she went.

As if he they were both tied together by an invisible string.

But he wasn't afraid of rushing or losing anything anymore.

He knew she'll be there until the end of time itself.

* * *

 **Song inspiration:** Sick of Losing Soulmates - dodie

 **Note:** Yes, that was implied Jackunzel and Jelsa. No tea, no shade. Just love for all these characters. I just wanted to write a story about different relationships. I really loved how this went, though. This was rather difficult because for one, I didn't want to overly romanticize Jack but that can't be helped since I am writing a romance narrative after all (nervous laughter).

Also, how did Jack meet all these girls?

Ah, only the imagination can tell. ;)

Feathers and Frost is a compilation of one-shots. After checking fanfiction guidelines, I found no rules about making a story compilation so I gave it a shot! Some chapters that will be posted would be old one-shots that I have uploaded on a few years back. The updates may come rarely since I only have this up to just satiate my thirst for some RAINBOW SNOWCONE. Honestly, it's been a while and I just hope most of you would enjoy these mini stories as much as I enjoyed writing them!

Thank you for reading and I hope to still see you in the future chapters!


	2. A Box Full of Memories

**Note:** _This chapter and the next two chapters_ to come are **REPOSTS** from stories I uploaded on tumblr years ago when I tried (and deliberately failed) doing prompt requests! These are slightly edited too because sixteen-year-old me still had a lot of improvement to be done with her writing.

I probably would be uploading the next two chapters tomorrow and the next day so I can thoroughly re-edit them again.

A new one-shot will be coming up soon after!

 **Edit:** Typos on 'Strings' fixed!

 **Original post link:** caciellaa. tumblr .com post/66161272593

* * *

 _ii. a box full of memories_

 _setting: canon universe (not related to previous chapter!)_

* * *

Jack stared at the tooth box.

It held all his memories before he became a guardian. A few days ago, he would actually be happy to see all his memories again but at the moment, he couldn't help but feel despondent.

Every time he enters the memories, he could feel a huge pang of pain.

There was so much he had left behind.

His mother, his sister, all his friends, and loved ones. He wondered how they reacted when they found out that Jackson Overland, the seventeen-year-old joker, had fell through the ice and died.

So there he sat, on top of the snowy mountains, thinking about the life he once had.

"I knew you'd be here."

Jack immediately spun around to see who it was. It was the Guardian of Memories herself.

"Tooth? What brought you here?"

"There's a small village nearby and a girl named Lily just lost her first baby tooth," a smile graced on her lips which made Jack stare. Tooth was really passionate about her work.

"And the winds were really strong and the snow was heavy. So, I guessed that you were nearby."

Jack wasn't aware that Tooth was already looking at the tooth box in his hands. When Jack realized this, he apologized immediately, "I'm so sorry. I know I should have returned them to you but- I'm sorry, okay? I just… I just needed some time with it."

"It's okay. They are your memories after all. Keep them as long as you want," Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to let you in with a secret," Tooth said, "Hundreds of beings come to me; ghosts or other immortals. They all ask for their memories and I would give it to them. Some would return in, some would not. But it doesn't really matter because it's their memories and memories, well, they always come back to where they belong."

"So, you don't mind at all if I keep them?"

"I don't really mind… but are you really willing to keep them?"

Her question struck him like lightning. Was he really sure? Did he want them?

"No, I don't."

He handed the box to her but before she could take it, Jack started shaking.

It was unnecessary. It was a stupid thing to do but with all the pain he had to carry, he couldn't help but do it.

Damn it.

His tears were icy cold and he struggled as he tried to wipe them away but a pair of soft hands found its way to his face and wiped them for him.

He looked at her immense amethyst eyes and he shot a look that says; 'sorry, I am so so sorry.'

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay, Jack. The memories can be really painful. I understand that."

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and squeezed her tightly.

"You'll be okay, Jack. You'll be okay."


	3. Working Times and Pick Up Lines

**Original post link:** caciellaa. tumblr .com post/65871096106/

 _((note: this was lowkey one of my favorites. it's sappy and pathetic. i edited this one as well~))_

* * *

 _iii. working times and pick-up lines_

 _setting: human AU_

* * *

"Phil! I told you that Mr. North wanted the figures painted red! Not blue!"

The woman walked in a brisk pace, half-shouting into her phone. Her hair was in a messy bun and her uniform was disheveled, which pretty much sums up her whole personality.

Toothiana was a workaholic, always on the go and always borderline stressed. Everything in her workplace should always be _perfect_. With the burden of keeping her work pristine, she always cares less about herself.

"It's okay, it's okay," Tooth tried to maintain a calm voice, "Look, I'm already heading home to get more files for Mr. North. Get to work on those red figures and I'll get the apology letter ready."

Phil replied with a grumble - which Tooth translated as a form of 'yeah, I got it' - she dropped the call.

She was nearing her apartment. She strode up the stairs, beads of sweat trailing down her face.

 _Man, I wish this place get elevators soon._

By the time she reached her floor, she was already panting. She walked briskly to her door.

While she was fumbling with her keys, she wasn't aware that a guy that was leaning on the door adjacent to hers was looking at her curiously.

"Hey, you looked stressed out."

Tooth replied with a 'mmm' barely noticing the white-haired boy.

"Wanna get coffee or something?"

Tooth stopped, and then she looked at him.

"No."

"What about next week? Tomorrow? When are you available?"

"Never."

"Harsh," Jack chuckled, "So, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"I told you, I am not interested." Tooth growled. _Darn it! Why was this door taking so long to unlock?_

She was unable to balance with one hand on the key and the other holding a heavy bag. Typically, the bag went toppling over, spilling everything in it.

The guy left his place and went to help her pick up the papers. He peered over the letters.

"Santa's Workshop? You work there?" he asked.

Tooth groaned and joined him in picking up the mess. "Not really. I work with the Tooth Fairy Delivery. We just have some connections with the Workshop. And please, mind your own business okay? These papers are real important."

"Hey, could you tell Santa that I want you for Christmas?"

Tooth rolled her eyes and mocked a laugh. "Wow, that's all you got?"

"Wow, you're on a grouchy mood today, huh?" he said, "The name's Jack Frost, by the way."

Tooth clenched her teeth. "I have no times for fun and games, Jack. I'm a professional doing professional stuff."

"Wow, that was so eloquent."

Tooth cringed at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, do you know I have a profession too? I'm a professional thief."

Tooth raised an eyebrow, "Wha-"

"And my main mission is to steal your heart."

Seriously? SERIOUSLY?

It was all she could scream in her head. Outside, she was stuck in the moment and she hated herself for it.

"Did I finally succeed in stealing your heart?"

"What?! NO. Look, I have more important things to do than be here with your nonsensical rambling!"

"Then I don't really understand why you spent half a minute sitting on the floor and listening to my pick-up lines when we already have all the papers."

Flustered and enraged, Tooth snatched the stack of papers from Jack.

She stood up and went back to the door. Why won't this door open?

At the same time, her phone started ringing.

"Not now, Phil." She grumbled to herself.

She jabbed the key into the keyhole once more and hoped for a miracle. But it just won't budge.

"Hey."

"What?" Tooth replied, her voice filled with irritation.

"You do know that your door is over there, right? You've been working on the wrong door this whole time."

She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

Her phone continued on ringing. The whole situation was enough to drive her insane.

"Because you were acting so grumpy."

"I- Well – Uh-" Tooth stammered. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Damn, she was so stressed out. She spent half her life worrying about work and how everything should be perfect… and here comes this guy. Does he even take up any responsibility? Why does he look so lax?

Maybe –

No, it's a stupid decision, Tooth. Stop.

Well -

Okay, maybe just this one time.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still willing to pay for my coffee?"

Tooth swore she hasn't seen a smile grow that wide. And _my_ , what perfect teeth he had.

"Of course."

"Well, let's go."

Tooth turned her phone off, no longer interested in anything Phil had to say or what work had to offer for today. She was completely done for the day.

"My name is Toothiana, by the way. Call me Tooth."

* * *

"So, how does it feel like? You're always so stressed out."

"Well, it's a huge pain. It's like you're falling from the sky and then landing on bedrock."

"You know, you may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree… but do you know what's the best way to fall?"

"What?" She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"It's to fall in love with me."


	4. If My Tears Were Snowflakes

**Original post link:** caciellaa. tumblr .com post/65971349279

* * *

 _iv. if my tears were snowflakes_

 _setting: years after the movie_

* * *

The air was quiet around the palace and Jack couldn't help but feel a wave of worry crashing down on him. He knew there would be trouble. He knew that something was happening.

Not a single mini fairy was seen fluttering around the area. The walls' once iridescent colors are faded and not a single hint of happiness was seen.

Punjam Hy Loo looked dead.

And the thought of it did not seem to make Jack any less nervous.

He scanned the place as quickly as he could, he searched every disclosed area; hoping that he would find any sign of the Tooth Fairy herself.

Frost crept up in every place he touched and as he frantically looked around for any sign, the place's temperature dropped hundred degrees.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel his breathing tense.

No, not this again.

Please don't let anything happen to her.

Not her.

He reached the last place he still hasn't searched – the garden.

He swore his heart stopped beating at the sight of it.

Dead. Everything was dead. The flowers were all wilted, the grass turned brown, the mural has almost faded… but what made him hurt the most was the sight of a cloaked figure that was lying on dead grass. Without a word, he sprinted to it.

He gently took the figure in his arms. What he saw was a face quite different, but he was sure it was still her. Her feathers, they were almost gone. And that was when he realized the pool of feathers scattered below her. He gently removed the hood and he was surprised to see her ebony hair.

"Tooth," his breath hitched, "wake up."

Slowly, her eyes opened. They were like amethysts.

Thank God.

"How…" Jack didn't know how to start.

"Jack," she said softly, "it's all gone now. I lost."

The sound of her voice was truly heart-breaking.

"No, don't say that," He whispered back, "you're going to be okay."

"I'll be gone soon."

"No. No," he inched his face closer, "Tooth, you're stronger than this."

She brought her hand to his cheek and Jack swore that her touch was colder than his.

"I thought so, too… but it turns out that I was the weakest. I always had been. That always explains why Pitch always comes to me first," she ran her hand through his silver hair, "I was the easiest to read. I serve my fears to him on a silver platter. He knew every inch of me, every deep secret; he knew all too well how to manipulate me."

"I was my weakest when I was human and I was always afraid of losing my strength. This is my worst fear, Jack. I'm afraid of slowly getting weaker until I finally lose everything."

She closed her eyes, "but you should have seen my fairies; they put up such a fight."

A small smile spread on her chapped lips.

And Jack recalls the same words she said the very first time Jack saw her at her weakest.

At least she was proud. At least she went down fighting.

He brought his face closer and their foreheads touch. And it hurts him so much to see her like that; it hurts him so much to see her living her own nightmare and it hurts him more to know that there is possibly nothing he can do about it.

"It was a privilege being a Guardian," Tooth said, "It was a privilege being able to work with you and protect billions of children around the world."

Jack closed his eyes; he did not want to let go.

Tooth once more placed her hand on his cheek.

"Keep me in your memory."

It came out more like a whisper; like a secret two lovers share.

"I will never ever forget you." Jack tightened his grip.

And then it happened; the mural had fully faded and the delicate girl he was holding turned into stone.

He stayed there with Toothiana in his arms. He remembers when she was still buzzing with life; her iridescent feathers gleaming against the light and her ever present glow of happiness.

Soon, light snow started falling from the skies.

* * *

 **Note:** This was an angsty one. This marks the end of the reuploads! Yes, I've only done 3 in the past five years. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! They warm my heart! Keep spreading the Rainbow Snowcone love!

New one-shot will be up soon, swear! I think it's too late to say but still, happy holidays!


	5. Fragments

**note:** i'll be honest, there was a one-shot that i've been working on for too long. and this wasn't it. but i realized that i really had to update. so, i forced myself to leave that project and write a new one. short and sweet. i hope you all enjoy!

xx

 _v. fragments_

 _modern au_

xx

 _Just take a breath, love_  
 _Fill your lungs up_  
 _Rest your head, there's no sense in losing sleep_  
 _You can break down_  
 _Let your worst out_  
 _Lose your temper, but you're not losing me_

* * *

"No, I don't remember."

Jack's eyes widened. He tightened the grip on Tooth's hand. She has to be joking? Jack racked his brain for any kind of sign that this was all a cruel joke - that this wasn't real. He wanted Tooth to crack a smile right there and then; laugh and tell him she's just messing around. But no, the situation was all too real and all too heavy.

There she sat on the hospital bed connected to the IV. She looked exhausted. Her eyes not once meeting Jack's since he stepped into the room after her operation.

The doctor warned him about this, that the operation was risky. The position of the brain tumor was at a dangerous area where the common outcome post-operation was loss of memory. Still even after the hours of anxious pining at the waiting area and mental practice of accepting whatever outcome was, Jack was not ready for the emotional blow that was in reality.

The neurologist clicked his pen and wrote down on his notes. "All right then. We have no problem with your name and other personal information. However, your memory of other people seems to be the issue. Don't worry, we'll keep tracking your recovery. You're in good hands."

Jack nodded.

"On the bright side, there is no brain damage present that may hinder both mental and physical function. We'll see in a few days if she recovers more of her memories."

"Thank you." Tooth replied.

"Alright, get some more rest." The doctor left the room.

When they were finally alone, Jack leans over to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, okay?"

Tooth smiled.

"We'll get through this, Tooth. Even if you don't quite remember me at the moment. I'm just glad you're awake."

"I actually can't believe it..."

"Believe what?"

"I can't believe we're married."

Jack chuckled in response.

"Hopefully the last two years of marriage life comes back to you soon."

* * *

Sometimes, Jack's anxiety gets the best of him. He then realized how at times he finds himself treating Tooth like she wasn't able to take care of herself. Of course, she's still in recovery but sometimes Jack seems to forget himself that Tooth was - and always is - a fighter.

"You gotta put a little more faith in me, hun." Tooth told him after he knocked on her bedroom door for the fifth time asking if she was okay and if she needed anything.

"I'm sorry," he was flustered. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

As for the moment, Tooth needed some time alone therefore she had to sleep in a separate room. She had no trouble so far with progress, Jack was certain. Though, there were still bits and pieces that she doesn't recall and her frequent confusion and spacing out; she was still always at the top of her game. Jack insists that he brings her breakfast in bed all the time, but is shocked when she wakes up earlier than him and has the table completely ready for breakfast. Tooth would give him a smug smile and Jack would pout.

"Okay, Mr. worrypants." Tooth replied. "Good night, now."

Jack closed the door behind him. He then proceeded back to the room they used to share. On the walls were polaroid pictures stuck of them and almost every person important in their life. That was always Tooth's thing. She loved pictures and took advantage of every chance to take a shot. She treasured memories more than anyone Jack knew. It was ironic, how what she's battling at that moment was a loss of those things she treasured.

He stared at the photos. These people meant the world to Tooth. North, Aster, and Sandy - their grinning faces stared back at him from the polaroid picture taken during their college years. These names are now unfamiliar to her.

The news of the tumor came a shock to them. Their friends did their best to contact Tooth as much as they can before the operation. They never failed to ask how she was doing every single day after her release. However, it was the doctor's orders to let her process information slowly. He filled her in first with how much their friends missed her and how they hope they can get into contact soon, to which Tooth felt a rush of panic come over her.

Her memory of them was hazy.

The doctors assured Jack that memory loss was a common side effect of the surgery, but they assured him that Tooth has been progressing well. Some bits and memories may be difficult for her to recall at times but with much support from Jack and constant reminder, she was faring well.

Jack can't help but feel sad because the woman who he considers to be the embodiment of memories herself - the main person in his life that gave him so much good memories to remember - had been stripped of the very moments that made her who she is.

But Tooth never failed to remind him that she's okay.

 _Jack, I'm okay._

Her voice echoed through his head. She's at the other end of the hallway, probably fast asleep by now.

 _Jack, I'm okay._

 _She's okay_ , Jack repeated to himself but another part in his brain kept nagging: _just let me take care of you, Tooth._

* * *

It was around 1 am when Jack heard the door to his room open. He heard light footsteps moving towards the bed.

Tooth gently placed her weight onto the bed, making sure not to wake Jack. She gently wrapped herself in the same covers, resting beside Jack.

"You're here." Jack mumbled, half awake.

Tooth shushed him, urging him to go back to sleep.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?" Tooth asked quietly.

Jack smiled as he gently takes her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Of course."

"This reminds me of the time you went down with a terrible flu, Tooth. We decided to sleep separately, because you were too scared to make me sick. Still, you ended up climbing back to bed the same night and we were sick for week."

Tooth chuckled, "Shockingly, I do remember that bit clearly. That was the night before _your_ proposal."

"Clearly, you still have it messed up."

"Why?"

"Well, you proposed first."

* * *

 **note** : thank you for all your sweet words. they really mean a lot to me and the fact that this ship is still sailing! this chapter was inspired by my grandmother, who survived brain tumor, she had memory loss after a while but with constant support from the family she was able to recover fully. my heart goes to everyone who experienced or still experiencing the same - stay strong!

now, i also just want to say that if you have prompts, ideas, songs that reminds you of rainbow snowcone please do share! i'd love to hear your ideas!

song inspiration: losing me - gabrielle aplin, jp cooper


End file.
